A power generation asset, such as a generator or turbine, may experience alarms for various reasons, such as an occurrence of an abnormal condition associated with a component in the power generation system. Existing systems and tools may be utilized to query databases or records for indications of such alarms and report the alarms to users who may be monitoring for the alarms. Such systems and tools, however, may require manual efforts from users to, for example, create and execute queries to collect information related to the alarms. Unfortunately, users may experience long delays before information related to the alarms is retrieved. Such delays may slow alarm reporting and resolution because, for example, users who may monitor power generation systems for alarms may be unaware when an alarm query has completed so that the users may act on the alarms.